videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Egg Mobile-H
The Egg Mobile-H is a variant of the Egg Mobile piloted by Dr. Eggman which first appears as the first boss of Sonic 1 for the Sega Mega Drive. The Egg Mobile-H is notable for being the first boss to appear in the Sonic the Hedgehog Series, and as a result makes frequent appearances in both official and fan games. Games *Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) *Sonic & Knuckles (Mecha Sonic) *Sonic Advance *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I *Sonic Boom Cannon 2 (Tails Doll) Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) The Egg Mobile-H (at this point unnamed) first appears as the first boss of Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Mega Drive, and by extension as the first boss in the series. The battle takes place on a flat area of rgass with two floating platforms. Eggman will fly down from the top-right of the screen and lower the wrecking ball from the Egg Mobile before moving back and forth across the screen in a simple pattern, swinging the wrecking ball from side to side. To damage Eggman the player must use the platforms on either side of the arena to leap into the Egg Mobile while dodging the wrecking ball. The wrecking ball will sweep across most of the arena to hit on either platform, though the space underneath the platforms is safe from the wrecking ball. Eight hits will cause the Egg Mobile to explode and destroy the ball and chain, causing Eggman to flee. The 2013 mobile remake of the game extends the arena to fit the widened aspect ratio, and the Egg Mobile-H's movement pattern is increased to match the increased size. Levels *Green Hill Zone Act 3 Health *8 Sonic & Knuckles Levels *Sky Sanctuary Zone Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I The Egg Mobile-H returns as the boss of Splash Hill Zone, piloted once again by Dr. Eggman. The arena is almost identical to the original battle and Eggman initially fights in the same way, swinging the wrecking ball back and forth. After five hits however Eggman will fume for a moment before changing to a new attack pattern, retracting the wrecking ball before slamming it down onto one of the platforms. This attack is capable of hitting the player even in the prior safespots, but can easily be avoided just by jumping over the swing. Another four hits will cause the Egg Mobile to explode, destroying the wrecking ball and causing Eggman to retreat. The Egg Mobile-H is fought again as the first boss of E.G.G. Station Zone, as part of the boss rush before the Death Egg Robot. The arena is functionally the same as the previous battle, with the difference that the two platforms will move up and down when stepped upon. The Egg Mobile-H also has far less health than the previous battle, moving into its pinch mode after only 1 hit. Hitting the Egg Mobile-H five times will once again destroy the craft, and allow Sonic to move on to fight Catcher Eggman. Levels *Splash Hill Zone Act 4 *E.G.G. Station Zone Health *9 (Splash Hill Zone) *5 (E.G.G. Station Zone) Screenshots Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) - Green Hill Zone Boss.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) Atomic Sonic - Egg Mobile-H.png|Atomic Sonic Metal Sonic Hyperdrive - Egg Mobile-H - 1.png|Metal Sonic Hyperdrive Sonic Halloween - Egg Mobile-H.png|Sonic Halloween Videos Site Navigation Category:Bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Bosses Category:Sega Bosses Category:Mega Drive Bosses Category:Bosses (Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit)) Category:Bosses (Sonic & Knuckles) Category:Pages with Videos Category:First Bosses